


fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.1-4二十世纪了相信科学吧

by tltz1



Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [1]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556380
Kudos: 8





	fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.1-4二十世纪了相信科学吧

有鸟从天空中飞过。

人类是不能成为鸟的。人类无法只靠自己的身体飞翔。  
鸟从高处跳下能展开翅膀，而人只能拥抱大地。  
爱德蒙·唐泰斯把手里的烟在墙上按灭。他很想就这样宣布“啊犯人已经跳楼消失了我们结束搜查吧，这种工作交给警方，和侦探有什么关系”——但他不能，因为他要脸。  
因为就在他身后不到十步的地方站着一个黑毛东洋人小鬼，小鬼眼睛闪亮亮地看着他，逼他把所有推卸工作的话都咽了回去。  
他要脸，至少，他得在他这个新鲜出炉的小助手面前要脸。

这事得从昨晚说起。  
爱德蒙·唐泰斯是警署的外援。他是一位优雅而擅长与人保持距离的绅士，有着伯爵的名号，被授意协助警方进行侦查和破案。有些地方警局的搜查令可以到达，有些地方伯爵的特权可以到达，也有些地方需要他那颇为跳跃而不知所谓、但每次都能抓住重心的思想到达。  
简单而言，他是个和警署有合作的侦探。  
侦探小说的热潮已经兴起，人们对侦探这一职业的好奇也愈演愈烈。但大多数侦探一生都不会面对小说里的难题，他们的日常任务就是跟踪疑似出轨的配偶、拍摄话题人物的花边新闻、帮助物品交接乃至寻找失物。这群人素质参差不齐，多半是为了混口饭吃而做类似万事屋的工作，什么都做，并且大多需要避开警察。  
爱德蒙不属于这一类，他是真正在危险和谜题中与死神赛跑的那一群，涉及的案件从毒枭到恐怖分子，扮演的角色也从刑侦推理到掩护出击。硬要说的话他和特警有些职位冲突，唯一不同的就是他有特警没有的武器。  
名叫上流社会交际圈的东西。  
这张网会告诉他哪里有危险，哪里不能追查，哪里可以趁机再咬一口别的肥肉。如果说小说里的侦探是思想之网中的巨人，那么他就是阴谋之网中的蜘蛛。  
他不喜欢这张网，但他喜欢这张网给他带来的东西。  
比如声望和财富，比如在地底张开的更深远的人脉根基，再比如，现在他正在追踪的这位怪盗。  
侦探和怪盗好像是某种宿敌，总要互相刷一下存在感。爱德蒙本来觉得怪盗这种东西很无聊，赚够了就撤了，远没有其他犯罪者那么危险——事实也是对方从未在行动中伤过人命——但对方偷的东西总是比较尴尬。贵族家里总有那么点不能公之于众的东西，也正因如此，爱德蒙才会搅进这种事。

其实爱德蒙也不喜欢搅合这种破事。警局起码不会对他隐瞒消息，但贵族之间谁也管不着谁，就算他再怎么劝对方把东西随身携带，对方也可以不采纳意见。纯粹是出由于贵族间乱七八糟的关系网他才会参与，而这一参与绝对要出问题。  
问题的名字叫苏尔曼·霍恩海姆，是这家的家主。这个人是个炼金术士。对，就是那种早该消失在历史潮流里的毫无科学精神的东西，偏偏第二次工业革命都没把他们的家底耗光。霍恩海姆以侯爵之位混迹于贵族圈，而那个逆着时代浪潮妄图和撒旦亲密接触的家主固执且不可理喻。他不会轻易吸取教训，并且越是无法推卸责任的时候越生气，靠怒吼和瞪视来挽救自己的脸面，以至于爱德蒙压根不想和他交流。  
侦探的工作是收集情报来推断真相，如果连情报都无法正常交换，那结果只能是调查个鬼。爱德蒙戴上帽子闭上嘴，忍着把对方拆成碎块丢进北冰洋的冲动暂时离开霍恩海姆家，一抬头，苏尔曼的倒霉儿子菲利普斯就在他对面。  
菲利普斯·冯·霍恩海姆自称帕拉塞尔苏斯。这个人和爱德蒙都多少有点离经叛道的气质，所以他们的关系勉强算友好。爱德蒙不想说话，这个人就陪他走，然后自顾自地吐槽了自己亲爹将近一个小时，直到爱德蒙接话：“我现在不会退出。”  
“啊，是。我知道，现在退出的话，我父亲绝对会在各种地方说您的不是。”  
“说我不是的人还少么？”爱德蒙咧了咧嘴，“我对那个怪盗本人更感兴趣一点。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯从上衣口袋里拿出一根烟，在手指间转了一圈。他不抽烟，但他好像很喜欢手里有什么东西的感觉：“我有个小建议。如果您实在不想和我父亲沟通，您可以找一个稍微擅长沟通一点的助手。我是说……就是福尔摩斯也需要华生来装傻嘛。”  
爱德蒙斜眼看着他：“哦。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯默默把烟放回了口袋里。  
“这句话等了有一个小时了？想给我塞人？”  
“嗯，”帕拉塞尔苏斯叹了口气，“有点麻烦。是东洋人。……日本人。”  
第二次世界大战、也就是反法西斯战争刚刚结束，日本的无条件投降为一切画上了句点。这必然是日本最困难的时期，国境外的日本人统统沦为战犯，不过……爱德蒙从对方口袋里夹出对方的烟点燃，看着烟雾逸散开。  
“这里是法国。”  
“嗯。”  
“这里早就不允许日本人存在了。”  
“很简单，他之前说自己是中国人。结果最近露馅了嘛，被开除了，就快吃不起饭了。之前是我的同事，小小只很可爱能欺负还好玩的那种。”  
爱德蒙又看了一眼身边的人。帕拉塞尔苏斯的副业是医生，主业和父亲一样是炼金。不过这是个会毫不犹豫地说出“二十世纪了能不能相信科学”的炼金术士，也正因如此，他和他父亲的关系十分微妙。  
“康迪佩奇？”  
“嗯，是康迪佩奇的芙兰卡，烟叶是从南美运来的。”  
“再给我一根就成交。”他吸了一口手里的烟，把烟雾含进嘴里再吐出去，而不经过肺。有种清凉但让人昏昏欲睡的感觉。  
那时候他其实只是想顺手帮帮自己看着顺眼的人。他想的其实是“反正自己家不多这一个人，关家门里养着就好”，而不是真的要一个什么助手。  
但帕拉塞尔苏斯真的给了他一个大麻烦。  
一脸乖巧可爱但依旧很麻烦。

“唐泰斯先生，”他的小助手歪着头问他，“为什么停下了？”  
回忆结束。现在他站在三层小楼的边缘，为了一个抢了别人钱包就跑的小贼充当临时侦探。  
“……我说，天草啊。”爱德蒙压低声音，用磁性的声线发问，“你觉得，什么是侦探？”  
“调查线索、解决问题、发现真相的人？”被塞给他的这一位，天草时贞，试探着回答。  
天草时贞，男，日本人，十七岁。  
十七岁。  
……为什么十七岁的日本人会在这个时候独自出现在法国，还能拿到行医资格证啊！  
而且，爱德蒙在自己脑海里写下“天草时贞”这个名字，又用红色圈了起来。  
再怎么一脸无害，这个人敏锐的反应和随时随地观察四周的姿态也让他毫不留情地判断，这人受过专业训练。  
也就是真正的战犯。  
……也就是不能关在家里只能带在身边监视不然绝对会很麻烦。  
爱德蒙一边在心里剁碎了帕拉塞尔苏斯一边一脸严肃地点了点头，再次发问：“你知道侦探小说二十守则的第十七条吗？”  
“不可以让职业罪犯担任罪犯，把警察的工作留给警察。”战犯利落地回答和警方有关的侦探。  
“答得好，所以我们为什么要继续追下去呢？”  
“……”  
“……”  
爱德蒙一手拿烟一手插兜，沉默而庄严地转过身，天空是他凝重面容的背景色，夕阳将他的银发变成凝固的光。  
深绿的衣衫、苍白的面容，以伯爵之位行走于法国贵族圈的男人。成熟、稳重、敏锐，仿佛任何事物都不能将他摧毁。  
天草承认他还挺帅的。  
但是。  
“您的意思就是您不想追了吧。”  
“咳……根本就没人委托我，这不是我的工作。”  
这只不过是在街上遇到了个抢钱包的、因为很闲就顺便追了一下而已！对方都跳楼逃跑了再追不是很掉价吗！被抢的又不是我，而且一开始追过来的也是你不是我啊！  
“啊，是这样吗。”天草在胸口交握双手，祷告般闭上眼，“是这样啊。只是因为没有报酬所以不想行动而已，我知道的，并不是您做不到，即使作为一个法国贵族在日本人面前表现出自己‘做不到’很丢脸，您也绝不是实力不足，只是——”  
“他在左侧第一个拐角后面，没穿鞋，左脚有伤，头发是湿的。你现在从这跳下去，没死的话还能追上。”爱德蒙的牙磨着嘴里的烟，再一次反思自己揽下这种麻烦的决定。  
他怎么会觉得这个人还挺有意思——不，确实挺有意思，只要那种“有意思”不是针对他。

把时间拨回今早。  
爱德蒙在小巷前停下脚步，十分怀疑帕拉塞尔苏斯“对方在这里直走第三个门”的说法。平民区的大街就已经肮脏到让他想看天，这种小巷他是真的完全不想踏足。和贵族骄傲之类的没有任何关系，只是除了在这脏乱环境里生长起来的人，没人想进入这种满地粪便、随时有人一盆脏水从你头顶泼下来的小巷。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯就看着他笑。  
“你不去吗？”  
“我兼职做医生，上班前不太想碰脏东西。”  
爱德蒙有一种把他按进小巷脸碰便溺的冲动，但修养拉住了他，使他强迫自己一个人进入小巷。大街好歹算是有人清扫的地方，小巷就可怕得多，他几乎是垫着脚走，同时意识到自己不可能阻止自己的鞋沾到让人恶心的东西。  
就像十六世纪的英国。现在的法国不该有这种场合，但是它依旧存留着，没有那么大的范围，但存在。  
爱德蒙强迫自己适应这种气味，拎着自己的袍子向前走。第三扇门。不到十米的距离简直像酷刑，他用脚尖踢了踢门，同时望巷口看去，那个长发的身影还留在那里，不像要故意坑他。  
有人在门里应了一声，用的不是法语，但下一刻他就意识到问题：“您好，请问——”  
开门的是一个绝对不是法国人的少年。  
对方和这条小巷有些格格不入。他的衣服是干净的，目光里也没有平民见到贵族时自然会带上的卑怯。黑色长发、黄色皮肤、有点偏向金色的棕曈，是个标准的黄种人。显然，对方也知道贵族不会莫名其妙跑到这种小巷子里来，因而脸上带着些探究。  
他们在飘荡着恶臭的小巷子里，隔着一扇门相对而望，门脚还有不知谁留下的尿痕。  
尴尬得要命。  
“那个……请问您想上厕所吗？”  
“……看得出来，街上确实没有厕所。”  
“嗯，即使如此我还是不建议您进来，以免您接下来需要的是漱口水。”  
爱德蒙知道他的意思是呕吐，但不知为何他总觉得对方想说他去吃屎。尴尬的气氛中他看了一眼帕拉塞尔苏斯，发现对方在对他眨眼。  
灵魂沟通不良，爱德蒙完全不知道他想说什么。  
“您是有什么事吗？……需要到那边去说吗？虽然也不算干净，但至少比这边好一点吧。”少年倒是稍微识趣一点，但在爱德蒙的认知里，黄种人总是低着头、乖巧而识趣的。于是他理所当然地转身就走，即使手里还拎着自己的衣摆，也一副贵族从容淡定的姿态。  
贵族是装的，从容是假的，淡定倒是真的。  
“霍恩海姆先生。”少年和冒牌炼金术士打过招呼，这才把目光再次放回爱德蒙身上，“那我差不多明白了。您就是侦探先生吧？我叫天草时贞，您大概已经知道了，我是个日本人。”  
“完全清楚，就是法西斯那边的那个日本吧。”  
这当然不是日本人想听到的话题，但爱德蒙没有从少年脸上捕捉到哪怕一丝难堪。  
“对，就是那个。就是那个在战俘营里意大利人忙着吹口哨时研究怎么切腹的日本。”天草这么说着，居然还在自己腹部划了划，“也就是世界上唯一一个被两颗核弹炸过的国家，这一点我们可是当真举世无双。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
“顺便一说，我们对美国的抵抗时间比法国某次战役中的抵抗时间长。”对方轻巧地把话题抛了回来，“贵国也是举世无双，我们就别互相嫌弃了吧。”  
爱德蒙不知道自己的心情该如何表述，如果他看过五十年后的文章，他会明白，那叫“男人，你引起了我的注意”。  
少年的目光轻巧地在他身上盘旋，有点像打量，但并没有带着评估意味，而爱德蒙用同样的目光回敬他。两人的目光对在一起时，爱德蒙别开了眼。  
“好吧，我暂时给你一个试用期。”

仅仅九个小时后的现在，爱德蒙就有点想终止试用期、把天草直接开除。  
他其实只是昨晚熬夜等怪盗、今天想白天补觉又习惯性失眠，干脆拉着天草到街上转。傍晚下工的人流拥挤而肮脏，混着千百种神色和面容流向大街小巷，爱德蒙就站在街边一根接一根地抽烟，完全不管一头雾水的天草。  
这时候他们听到有人大叫“抢钱了”。爱德蒙不关心，反正每个月总要有那么几次这种事，但天草好像条件反射一样追了上去。迫于“要是间谍传递消息就惨了”的压力，爱德蒙只能跟上他，看着他们一追一逃冲进一座三层的小楼。  
再之后，爱德蒙还是在抽烟，只不过位置改成了楼顶边缘。  
他是真的不该多嘴。  
因为他说完那句话，天草就跳下去了。  
爱德蒙觉得即使真的是军事间谍传消息，他现在也只能看着。东洋武术就不该出现在侦探小说里，当一个疯子通过反复跳下一层的窗户逃跑、另一个疯子直接踩阳台追人，侦探先生真的没办法再阻止他们。  
于是他又抽了口烟，看着夕阳的余晖将这聚集在一起的十几栋矮楼都照成金橙色。  
今天这都是什么事啊。  
惆怅的侦探先生看着从街角走回的、拎着跳窗户都没跑路成功的倒霉扒手的东洋少年，惆怅地用脚尖把烟碾灭，作为接下来漫长岁月里所有脱线剧情的开端。  
——至少，看上去不是间谍交流会。

“因为人急着跑走的时候往往会留下很多痕迹。像是贴着栏杆移动时擦在底部的血迹、脚趾在地面留下的泥点、撞过别人晾着的衣服时留下的湿痕……总之可以做很多判断。你都追着他跑了，却没意识到这种事？”  
“没有，”天草十分诚实，“我想的是即使有这么多人，我也应该跑得比他快。我退步了。”  
“这话别在别人面前说。”爱德蒙看着只有他们两个人的书房，忍不住按住了自己的太阳穴。  
他很困。困，但是睡不着，就好像困倦就是为了失眠而生的，如果不失眠，鬼才会这样深刻地感受到困倦。  
“您果然发现了？没办法，本来也没想过瞒住您。我在军队服役过，不过后来当了逃兵，就偷渡到这边来了。”他说得十分轻巧，把所有简直不可能完成的事件一笔带过，“所以身体素质还是挺好的。……唐泰斯先生？”  
爱德蒙的指尖几乎陷进自己的太阳穴里，锥刺般的疼痛从那里蔓延开。他困得要命，但潜意识依旧活跃着。这里的一切都让他感到无法沉眠，尽管这是他自己的家。  
天草站起身。  
爱德蒙的神经敏锐地绷紧了。  
一双手搭在他头顶，压着他的头皮。爱德蒙不知道对方到底在压什么，反正是头顶一些让他觉得酸麻的地方。温热的手指有种医师特有的魔力，找到症结、缓解症状，专业而有效，仿佛无声地传达着可以依赖的讯息。  
爱德蒙的手指垂落下来，在桌面轻轻敲打。不能就这样放松下去，对方不可信任。  
“对不起，”少年突然开口，“您其实不想管这种事吧？是我未经允许就跑上去，让您费心了。”  
那是当然的。爱德蒙不想管，也管不完，什么时候都有这样小偷小摸的人，警察都未必关心，哪里轮得到他挂念。他没有什么路见不平拔刀相助的心思，对他而言，不认识的人等于不存在。  
“虽然很冒昧……能请您告诉我您的工作内容吗？我是指，您平时会接什么样的委托呢？”  
军事，警备，涉及国家机密的行动，还有贵族圈里糟七糟八的破事。爱德蒙半抬着眼皮注视自己面前的桌子，挑出勉强能说的内容：“贵族圈里的一些……再有就是，给钱、愿意配合的。”  
“呃……愿意配合？”  
“侦探的工作是推理。”爱德蒙向后靠过去，感觉到少年的手掌捧住了他的脑袋，那双手在这个位置也许可以直接把他的脑袋扭下来，“其他人的任务是听取侦探的推理。刚愎自用的人不配让侦探费心思，就是这样。”  
“这样，”那危险的手依旧规规矩矩地为他按摩，“也就是说，如果对方拒绝听取您的建议，您不会接受委托吗？”  
“嗯。……就像那个，你可能不知道，霍恩海姆家的事。他们家丢了点东西，本来我是可以尽贵族的情分的，但他们家主……啧。”  
“……就是说，即使他委托您您也不会接受吗？”少年的声音波澜不惊，爱德蒙已经在十分仔细地听他的语气变化，但什么都没有。  
“嗯，就是这样。”完全不是因为苏尔曼·霍恩海姆的人情，他接受这个委托纯粹是对怪盗本人有兴趣。怪盗嘛，留下作案挑战书，偷取已经被宣称要盗窃的财物，让部分人赞叹又让部分人咬牙切齿，怎么想都是个有趣的灵魂。但爱德蒙不想和天草说，那个人的存在是他想自己慢慢品味的愉悦，那份愉悦必然在探寻中积累、在揭开对方身份时达到顶峰，他要独自体味那份激动——鉴于对方在他介入这件事后依旧能得手两次。  
“这样啊……啊，抱歉，因为帕拉之前和我提到过这件事，我还以为他是因此认识您的。”确实是，但爱德蒙懒得解释，“也对，毕竟现实生活中的人总是很麻烦，也就是说您平时也会为各种事烦心吧？是真的给您添麻烦了，对不起。”  
爱德蒙咂了咂嘴。  
“啧。”  
他感觉到对方的手指僵硬起来，变得不知所措。到底还是个没成人的孩子。  
“没必要。助手的任务不就是智力低于读者平均线、把所有信息毫无保留地说出来、让读者享受‘我比他聪明’的快感吗？冒失是助手的特权，而且我的神经不会因为这点事断掉。”  
那双手又恢复了正常，穴位的酸痛感渐渐变成仿佛能沉积在大脑底部的暖流，舒服得像冬天在火炉边盖着被子蜷缩起来。  
“恕我直言，您有严重的失眠症状吧？”  
“从病因到病情我都很清楚，不用给我下诊断书了，做你现在在做的事。”  
“如果是因为太过劳心的话——”  
“你说得对，”爱德蒙突然睁开眼，直直盯着前方的门板，“太对了。”  
差点被他吓到的天草：“……”  
因为天草有从军经历，所以天草本人的身份难以信任。所以不能将警局和更机密的事告诉他。所以要假装真的在接委托。所以为什么不干脆就真去接委托呢。  
反正有钱拿，比警局轻松，还没准会碰上好玩的东西。  
“那个……麻烦问一下，我说什么了？”  
“失眠会影响工作，所以我该去睡了。晚安，你也回房间吧。”爱德蒙拉开他的手，带着残留的舒适感起身，“你也得作为助手工作，必须好好睡觉。”  
“我完全不记得自己说的话是这个意思……我是说，虽然不是原话但其实就是这个意思，您的看法完全没问题，晚安。”天草在他的注视中一秒改口，“不过请您认真对待自己的三餐，还有，不要吸毒。”

并不是每个侦探都是福尔摩斯，何况现在福尔摩斯注射的那些东西已经明确地列在毒品名单上了。  
至于爱德蒙比普通人稍微苍白一点的肤色，那是遗传。  
欧洲贵族以白为美加近亲结婚又不是一天两天了。  
不过爱德蒙心情很好，所以他懒得解释。他回房叫来自己的管家表明自己想去和普通侦探抢工作的愉快愿望，专业素养极高而冷静稳重的管家表情像见了鬼。  
“帮我找工作。拜托了。”鉴于管家和普通下人的身份差别，爱德蒙没什么诚意地加了敬语。他那可怜的管家维持着专业素养点了点头，然后又点了点头。  
“如果您是想找一些有意思的事，最近在凡诺登堡有些流言，您也许会感兴趣。”  
“凡诺登堡……凡诺登家的领地啊。嗯，明天告诉我详细情况。还有，停止对天草时贞这个人的调查。”  
“伯爵——”  
爱德蒙抬起手制止了他的劝告。  
“我知道。把他放在我身边很危险。非常危险，也许他有空手杀死我的能力，而我并不知道他的目的。”他双手交叉垫住自己的下巴，慢慢说道，“但是有意思啊。他的目的得我自己去找，我才是侦探嘛。”  
……不，在此之前您从没干过一般侦探干的事。管家好不容易恢复沉稳的面容又有一丝崩裂，但他能做什么，他只能顺着自己的主人说话：“是，但请您务必小心。如果可以，请您——”  
“不需要警备。”爱德蒙轻声下令，“听话，尼古拉。”  
管家跪了下来。单膝下跪，低头闭嘴，向他的主宰者宣告忠诚。即使是再胡闹的命令也要去执行，他的主人惯于在刀尖游走，而他只能帮助对方享受。  
“是，主人。”  
垂落的视线挡住了两个人的心思。

凡诺登堡的含义十分明确，就是凡诺登家的城堡。这里勉强算是远离权力中心，城堡的主人凡诺登子爵是位相当勤恳爱民、在这个年代简直算是一股清流的领主，尽管随着工业化和战争，他对领地的控制力已经大不如前，但人民依旧愿意听从他的调遣。  
这么个难得的好人最近有个难以启齿的烦恼。  
他家闹鬼。  
从科学的角度来讲，鬼不存在。从宗教的角度来讲，依旧没有什么鬼，他们畏惧的从来都是恶魔。唯一贴边的是幽灵，那些很少在传说故事里作为强大反派出现、反而万圣节中更多被提起的幽灵，因此我们暂时称这个东西为“幽灵”。  
这个幽灵每晚穿着白色的长裙游荡在城堡内，发出凄厉的哭嚎，惊动仆人，也惊动主人。神父对此爱能莫助，只下了“那不是恶魔”的定论，却没办法阻止它一次次地出现。  
太吵了，吵得伊文·凡诺登那头引以为傲的金色头发都因为睡眠不足干枯了。  
“若您愿意赏光，凡诺登堡和我的头发都时刻准备着迎接您！”信件末尾铿锵有力，充分体现了写信者的怨念和在意重点，倒是一个字都没提报酬。贵族的报酬当然不会写在这里，爱德蒙也不是冲着钱去的。他确认过信件背面没有文字，便把它交给天草，转脸向窗外。  
不行，嘴角疯狂上扬迅速颜艺，简直想特地回一封信，比如“很明显这是一位生前没有金发的女性，她嫉妒您的美丽金发，因而只要把您的头发剃掉就不会再有幽灵作祟了”。  
天草认真读完信件，把它装回信封，深吸了口气。  
“怎么想？”  
“嗯……如果是以我们那边的逻辑，闹鬼是因为有人死，所以要先调查死人。”  
“……”  
“那么这就是一桩凶杀案，既然是城堡这种半封闭的环境——”  
“我是真的没想到，”爱德蒙评价，“你的第一反应居然是相信有鬼。”  
“没办法，这封信的态度是怀疑有人装神弄鬼，但信是男人写的，宁可相信世上有鬼，也不能相信男人那张破嘴。所以我相信是真的闹鬼。”天草在一秒的“我靠”后立刻换上温和的微笑，坚定地把自己的话说完，“很可能死者是不受注意而又原本就会时常不在城堡里的人，比如负责采买的——您自己说过，助手的任务是比读者的平均智商低。”  
“低到相信死人从地狱爬起来？”  
“我们那边可不是这么说的……虽然我是基督徒，但这方面我比较习惯我们的文化，死者和生者说到底就隔了一个墓碑。所以很可能是死人因为什么奇妙的理由爬起来了，比如嫉妒他的金发——”  
爱德蒙趴在窗台上笑出了声。  
英雄所见略同。  
“——所以我们应该找没有金发的女性尸体！”  
“小心我先把你变成没有金发的女装尸体。”爱德蒙并无责备之意地怼了他一句，“好了，认真点，你怎么看？”  
“没有鬼就是有人装鬼，装鬼就是别有目的，所以一切已经很明确了，完全不需要更多线索。”  
“嗯？”爱德蒙转过头，认真盯着他的脸。  
天草一脸严肃。  
“很明显，装神弄鬼之人是嫉妒伊文先生的金发，想让它枯掉才会夜夜哀嚎！”  
爱德蒙差点呛住。他一边顺着自己的气管一边瞪天草，眼神毫无威慑力。天草露出一个和他一样十分愉快的笑容，终于说出了他想听的东西：“如果真的别有所图，那真正的案件恐怕还没有发生。对方也许想借这一谣言将罪名推给幽灵，从而洗刷自己的嫌疑。”  
“嗯。”爱德蒙终于缓过气来，“在案件发生前调查案件，有信心吗？”  
“您才是侦探先生，我负责智力在平均线以下就好了。”天草耸耸肩，将信递回他手里，“要是让我说的话，我觉得可能性还是很多的，比如有个暗恋他多年而不得的基佬女装夜袭，结果被仆人发现，只好装鬼糊弄过去。”  
“坚持了一个月衣服都不换的夜袭，真是收效甚丰。”爱德蒙晃到书桌前拿起笔，开始给这位倒霉的金发男人回信，“至少让他先注意自身安全，别真的变成我们的侦破目标。……也别变成我们的婚礼祝福目标，我记得他已经儿女双全，妻子还身体健康精力充沛。怎么了？”  
“好周到，唐泰斯先生。”  
爱德蒙愣了愣。  
“没什么，就是没想到您居然也会做安全提示，而不是更喜欢事情变大变有趣。”  
“……说什么呢。死人有什么有趣的。”  
“是啊，有点意外。您很尊重生命啊。”  
“没那回事。死了人更不好玩而已。”爱德蒙快速地写完回信，不想去看天草的眼睛，“别把谁都往好处想，没准我是在提醒罪犯赶紧动手呢？”  
一个军人居然能有这种善良的秉性，该说是人之初性本善，还是该说对方就是真的蠢？  
爱德蒙更愿意相信他在装傻。  
只是有些装傻，也会让人心里突然就是一动。  
“天草。”  
“我在，唐泰斯先生。”  
“那时候，你在贫民窟干什么？你不像那的人。”  
“在……啊，是治病。因为那边的人都请不起医生，所以我能帮他们的话就尽量帮他们一点。”  
自己都面临挨饿的困境，还能做这种事。爱德蒙看傻子一样看了他一眼，却撞进对方清澈的目光中。  
“我只是有点吃不饱，而他们不及时治疗的话会死。”  
……啊啊。  
也许并不是装傻呢。  
爱德蒙轻轻闭上眼，做出了决定。  
“要是这次顺利解决，就给你转正。”

伊文·凡诺登有一头漂亮的金发。  
那是让贵族小姐们交口称赞、金砂般耀眼的瑰丽长发，它们的主人已近四十，但它们依旧如同未满二十，色泽饱满、光彩照人，在社交场上着实令人嫉妒。它的主人同样在社交场上颇受欢迎，长袖善舞、礼节周到，城堡位处边缘，但凡诺登的盛名并未在社交场中衰退。  
而此时，这位备受欢迎之人满脸的哀戚。  
“枯掉了！它们枯掉了啊！我美丽的长发，睡眠不足是它最大的敌人——”  
“凡诺登子爵，”爱德蒙毫不留情地打断他的哭诉，“您觉得我的发质如何？”  
“哦，亲爱的伯爵大人，”鉴于爱德蒙表情不太友善，子爵当场立场突变，“您的秀发是我见过的最为完美、最为可贵的，它——”  
“那头发就和睡眠没什么关系，你只是该服老了。”  
和爱德蒙的年龄差绝对没到五岁的凡诺登子爵：“……”  
“好了，我们要调查的事和你的头发没什么关系……你认为有就有吧。”在对方满脸的悲愤中，侦探先生不得已补了一句，“那么首先，虽然您大概已经确定过了，您的城堡里没有什么暗道吧？”  
“我当然不会在这种事上戏弄您。”说到严肃话题，伊文也稍微端正了态度，“当然有。”  
“很好，这次调查从一开始就脱离正轨。”反正也没指望它能按小说式的正确轨道来，“而且因为这涉及到贵族的安全问题，您肯定不会告诉我。”  
伊文抿紧了唇。

他们身处凡诺登城堡前宽阔的绿地，脚下是精致规划过的卵石路面。临近冬日的阳光有些有气无力，与古堡一起搭配出十分配和幽灵行动的怪谈式背景。古堡的主人伊文·凡诺登和他的儿子古奇·凡诺登一起迎接尊贵伯爵的到来，而城堡里有足足三百二十七名仆从可作为被侦查对象。  
“我不想表现得无理取闹。”伊文慢慢说，“但如您所说，城堡本就是古代战斗系统的残留产物，它的详细布局涉及到我的个人安全，因而我不能轻易开口。但这次事件里，我第一时间确认了密道的情况，幽灵没有通过密道行进。”  
爱德蒙抽出一根烟，用眼神询问过对方后点燃。  
金发碧眼，典型的白种人外貌，土生土长的法国贵族，拥有领土和城堡，被人民拥戴而掌握着实际权力。穿着白色长风衣和浅黄色衬衫，长裤和鞋都是白底金纹，衣服的每一道皱褶都透着精心打理过的贵族气息。衣服倒是没有多少蕾丝装饰，看起来还算便于行动，也透出一种实业者的干练来。  
是爱德蒙谈不上喜欢、但也不怎么讨厌的那一类人。  
“当然，我相信一位子爵的信誉。”他把嘴里的烟吐出来，目光转向小古奇，“那么，想必您也同意我稍微询问您的仆从些东西吧？”  
古奇·凡诺登没有继承那头漂亮的金发。他黑发黑眼，个子瘦高又站得笔直，整个人像个“i”字母。这位小先生刚成年不久，和父亲很像的脸上带着些许稚嫩，衣服却和父亲截然相反，清一色纯黑。他的目光一直黏在天草身上，爱德蒙盯了他好一会，他才突然意识到爱德蒙在和他说话：“您、您问我吗……！啊，抱歉，伯爵大人，我走神了！当然可以，实在非常抱歉！”  
伊文抬手搭在自己儿子肩上，接过了话头：“抱歉，这孩子还有点嫩。您当然有这个权力，伯爵大人。”虽然这么说着，他的目光也移向了天草。  
爱德蒙没吭声。  
他要是直接介绍说“这是个日本逃兵”，接下来就不是侦探剧，是军事纪录片。  
“请不必在意我，我只是负责活跃气氛的助手而已。”天草躬下身，十分恭敬地回答他们的目光，“我来自中国，有必要的话，称我为格瑞斯就可以。”  
grass。  
爱德蒙不懂中文，但他总觉得这不是什么认真思考过的名字。  
“……活跃气氛？”伊文摇了摇头，“哦，只是这样？最近贵族间有点奇怪的风气，玩年轻男孩什么的……”他的目光在爱德蒙和天草间梭巡，但两个人都坦坦荡荡，反而是古奇轻咳了一声：“父亲。别这样。”  
“抱歉抱歉，我对那种该上绞架的家伙有点……宗教徒的反感。”伊文耸耸肩，“您不是那种人真是太好了。不过说起来，活跃气氛？”  
“嗯，”天草十分严肃地点点头，“比如，您是特别喜欢白色吗？”

伊文还真就特别喜欢白色。  
“喜欢白色有什么错吗？”这位脑子里有什么不靠谱的子爵一边带他们走上城堡的楼梯一边碎碎念叨着，“我喜欢白色，我女儿也喜欢白色，幽灵都喜欢白色，喜欢白色的没有坏人，穿着白色长裙的女子就和我的莱妮一样可爱，即使是个幽灵也……”  
穿着一身黑的古奇默默别开脸，努力降低自己的存在感。  
“好，到这里就可以了。麻烦让我稍微自由活动一下。”作为唯一一个能开口的人，爱德蒙担负起重任，打断了他的碎碎念，“祝您和您的莱妮幸福，但现在能把您儿子借我一会吗？”  
伊文在台阶上回过头，目光有些晦暗不明。但他立刻回答：“当然，伯爵大人。”  
他一身白衣站在缺少自然光的台阶上，就像一个幽灵。

对，伊文像个幽灵，但古奇绝对不像。  
所以他完全不理解为什么爱德蒙直接就冲着他来了。  
“是这样的，我不是不喜欢白色，但是一个家里有两个人当白衣怪物就已经够了，我和我母亲都受够了！”他一脸痛苦地试图为自己辩解，“一开始有人说有幽灵的时候我就问过是不是莱妮——我妹妹——半夜偷跑出去在走廊里闲逛，但是那孩子不会随便撒谎的，她说她没有！后来又闹了几次我们才注意这件事——”  
“我没有怀疑您，”爱德蒙慢悠悠地抽他的烟，“看得出你也幽灵折腾得要命，来一根吗？”  
“不了，谢谢。”古奇坐在自己房间的软椅上叹了口气，他和爱德蒙、天草之间只隔了一张桌子三杯茶一个烟灰缸，“在这种地方招待您着实抱歉，但至少到现在，仆人们也还没能确定真的有幽灵，我们不想引起恐慌，所以——”  
“我也没打算把和您的仆人的谈话泄露出去。”爱德蒙好像压根没在说同一个话题，“您的贴身仆人想必和管家一样，对城堡里的各种情况十分了解吧？”  
“这么说很抱歉，但是我没有贴身仆人，硬要说的话，我的大部分事情是管家本人在打理。”古奇抿起嘴，这个动作倒是十分像他的父亲。  
“那就对了。”  
“……？”  
“既然这里的主人喜欢白色，那仆人装也要装成喜欢白色。这种情况下依旧敢拿黑衣服给您，不是您亲口要求，就是这个仆人本身也身份特殊。管家几乎都是代代侍奉同一姓氏的家仆，算得上半个家人，是不会被轻易开除的。作为身份最特殊的仆人，他敢这么做不奇怪。”爱德蒙望进对方睁大的眼里，评论天气般说下去，“您的这位好友也很有玩心，二位年龄相近吧？”  
古奇的脸就和刷了漆一样白。  
“怎么吓成这样，我是来抓鬼的，又不是来抓您的。”爱德蒙吸完最后一口烟，心里多少有了底。他脑海里像是有一幅只有自己能看到的线索图，尽管已有的线索不多，但对付这种小事情绰绰有余。  
但是，他看了一眼旁边一直没吭声的天草，在心里划了一条时间线。  
在那之前，先看看他的助手能做到哪一步吧。  
“嗯，是啊……我相信您一定能解决那个幽灵的……”古奇扯出怎么看都万分勉强的笑，就差把可疑写在脸上，“真奇怪，我们全家都没做什么对不起女人的事，连女仆都没怎么责打过啊。”  
“那么主人的谈话就到此为止吧。”爱德蒙对天草勾勾手指，“下面的话让仆从来。交给你了，我的气氛活跃机。”

天草的思路很正常。  
既然是闹鬼嘛，那肯定要问谁在哪什么时候见到了什么样的鬼。他的交谈对象明显思路也很正常，因为这些问题他都准备好了。  
凡诺登堡的管家确实刚满二十，这位棕色短发的青年男子和爱德蒙印象中的随便哪个管家一般严谨干练笑容优雅，和主人在一起的时候绝对是站不是坐，就好像他们都是同一所学校培训出来的。看脸根本看不出他能和自己的主人玩到一起，但一张嘴就容易露馅。  
“其实大多数人都只是听到了她的声音，因为仆人的房间在一楼，而她的活动范围好像一直在二楼。最开始发现她也是因为她半夜哀嚎，我们安排了几个人在夜晚守候，才发现这个幽灵的身影。她戴着新娘一样的头纱、穿着白色长裙，比我高一点……不，因为她的裙摆是拖地的，也许是浮空的……嗯，幽灵是可以浮空的吧？”  
“应该可以。听到过脚步声吗？”天草就这么非常顺利地走进了奇怪的方向，“所以是像新娘一般的幽灵吗？子爵大人曾有过别的妻子吗？”  
“脚步声……对，有婚礼的高跟鞋的声音。总之问题就在这。子爵大人没有和其他任何女性纠缠不清，但是……上一代的子爵大人曾与另一位贵族少女订婚，但在婚礼当晚……”管家摇了摇头，“那时候世道乱。真的太乱了。谁会想到那些疯子连城堡都敢强闯呢，若不是当时的人民帮助了当时的子爵，一切就完了。”  
“一直备受人民爱戴呢。”  
“是啊。明明已经是那么久之前的事了。”  
“这么久都不能往生，很痛苦吧。”  
“虽然不知道往生是什么，但为何她不能回归主的怀抱呢？”  
“需要为她祈祷啊。”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
两个人相对而望，一站一坐都满脸虔诚双手合十，仿佛真的要祈求神来结束这一切。他们越认真，场景就月诡异。  
“……你们两个给我停一下。”眼看着话题往毫不科学的方向越跑越远，爱德蒙再次担负起了终止话题的重任，“如果真的有幽灵，那你们需要的不是侦探，是神父——不，也许我可以给你们介绍一下炼金术士。”  
“啊，”天草才想起来一般一拍手，“对哦，我们是来查装神弄鬼的。”  
“我让你智力在平均线以下，没让你装傻。”  
“哎？为什么是装神弄鬼？”管家好像真的在平均线以下，“怎么想都是那位小姐回来了吧？”  
“因为现在是二十世纪，我们要相信科学。”爱德蒙不能插手别人家的下仆管理，所以他盯着天草，而后者吐了吐舌头，就像装可爱就能混过去一般。  
“嗯……好吧，您尝试过用一些手段去靠近她吗？比如摄像，或者干脆安排人去追堵？”  
“是的，我这样安排过。但是她总在二楼的拐角处消失……”管家显得有些尴尬，“那边是厕所。虽然作为上个世纪的遗留物已经很少有人使用了，但还没有封死。我们也不敢靠得太近，但是每次她进入厕所后都会神秘失踪。”  
“每一次都是在那里消失？”  
“呃，不，有些时候我们只能听到声音，根本看不到她的身影。”  
“在厕所里录像呢？”  
“我们在女厕安排了摄像头，但根本拍不到她进入厕所的场景。就像是……蒸发了一样。”管家摇摇头，神色有些疲惫，“咳咳……抱歉，这几天因为幽灵的事都没怎么睡，有点感冒，不用担心我。”  
天草露出犹疑的神色。  
“没关系的，等一切解决就会好起来吧。”管家温柔地笑了笑，“真的不必在意。”  
“不是……您是说，这一切都是您安排的，对吧？是您亲自做的，还是您安排下人做的？”  
“当然是安排下人，总不能我去靠近幽灵吧？”管家理所当然地回答，“我肯定要留在安全的地方。”  
“那么，密道是您亲自检查的吧？”  
“是。知道密道所在的只有主人和我，如果有东西藏在密道里，我不能让主人以身犯险。”依旧是理所当然的语气。仆人要挡在主人身前，下仆要挡在上等仆人身前，这套法则已经牢牢刻在贵族和从属的灵魂里，说什么都没有太大意义。  
“那不就已经解决了吗？”  
“唉……哎？”  
“您说是您检查的，那就很明白了啊。”  
管家一头雾水地看着天草。  
“如果是个活人，她肯定不会凭空消失的。”天草将双手十指交叉立在胸前，仿佛说世间真理般回答，“所以只要您是内应就解决了。”  
管家：“……”  
古奇：“……”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
三个人用三种表情盯着天草，管家嘴角抽搐，古奇紧眯着眼，而爱德蒙露出了微笑。  
“抱歉。”下一秒，古奇猛地站起身，“即使你是伯爵大人的仆从，也请不要这样质疑我们的管家。请搞清楚，你说的话是在往凡诺登这个姓氏上泼脏水！”  
“反应这么大做什么。”爱德蒙并不给他继续对天草施压的机会，“好像被人戳中真相而气急败坏似的。”  
古奇用力咽了口口水，他敢吼天草，但绝对不敢对一位伯爵开口。  
“啊，也是呢。别这么激动，小主人。”管家顺着爱德蒙的话往下走，他保持着自己的微笑，安抚地望着自己的主人，而后者脸上充斥着愤怒，“请容我代我的主人道歉，他这人还太嫩。以现有的情况，把目标锁定我并没有什么问题，但请允许我为自己辩解。我知道自己有所嫌疑，因而一直刻意规避了这一点。事发时，我要么和主人身处一处，要么和小主人身处一处。我绝不会有机会去帮助她，而密道的机关，我很负责任地说，如果是我们之外的人能单独开启的，主人早就会怀疑是我泄露了开启方法。所以——”  
“所以，”天草一脸恍然大悟，“你的主人也是内应。”  
古奇坐回座位上，脸色快要能拧出黑水了。  
“……我的话，随您怎样质疑都好。但请不要这样谈论子爵大人。”这一次管家也没有保持沉默，“子爵大人是怀着万分的诚意请伯爵大人前来的。”  
“凡诺登小姐——就是小先生的妹妹，是做什么的？”爱德蒙突兀地开口。  
“贵族小姐能做什么？学些礼仪，看看小说，就这样。”古奇的语气里多少带了顶撞，“总不能出去做工吧？”  
“那她有没有什么兴趣爱好？啊，我是不是直接去问她本人比较好？”那是一句“不要撒谎”的提醒。没有串供的情况下，撒谎是一定会出差错的。  
“贵族小姐能喜欢什么……看书，试衣服，偶尔唱唱歌跳跳舞，怎么了？”  
“嗯……就是说能像哀嚎一样高音尖叫？她和您关系很好吧？”  
“那是当然——有什么问题吗？！”古奇的拳头紧紧握了起来，“每次幽灵出现的时候她都被照看得很好，肯定不是她在搞鬼！而且她为什么要搞鬼！”  
“是啊。”爱德蒙的目光在古奇和管家之间移动了一圈，“为什么呢？”  
古奇忽然安静了下来。  
他抖着嘴唇，满脸苍白，难以置信地盯着爱德蒙的眼睛。  
爱德蒙就冷笑着回视他。  
“说到底，装神弄鬼是为了什么呢？”

“……不是，哈哈，您，别这样，怎么好像是我在装神弄鬼一样……您上来就锁定我，也太奇怪了吧……”  
古奇·凡诺登慢慢扯着笑，脸上尽力拉出的镇定任谁都能一眼看穿。爱德蒙没有再开口，天草则是身份不太方便和贵族直接讲话，因而管家接过了话茬。  
“小主人就是还嫩嘛。胆子小，经不起事，您这么明显地怀疑他，他连怎么辩解都不清楚。”管家的笑容又回到了进门时的优雅温顺，“负责巡查二楼的下人已经准备好了，城堡里的女仆我也都通知过了，您何不问问他们呢？”  
“女仆？”天草歪头看着他。  
“嗯？因为如果是人类，那肯定是城堡里的人。不可能这里多了一个人，我们却这么久都没发现。夫人和小姐都被严格保护着，肯定不会是她们，所以——”  
天草的目光转向爱德蒙，而爱德蒙非常清晰地从他的目光里读出了“这人怎么回事”。  
“还把我们当傻子呢。”他自顾自地点燃下一根烟，如此评论道。  
“侦探是要讲证据的，伯爵大人。”古奇从牙缝里挤出这句话，“您连嫌疑人都不见，又能确定什么呢？”  
“你的管家还稍微会藏一点，你嘛……和他们说的一样，太嫩了。”爱德蒙轻飘飘地看了他一眼，“小孩子总是以为自己能骗过全世界，结果连自己都骗不到。两个犯人都在我眼前坐着，我何必去舍近求远？”  
“您——”  
“你们一开始就没有占据有利地位，因为这里人太多了。你们以为人多会影响判断，但人多其实就是眼睛多。能作证的人太多了，所以你们不敢说谎。犯人不说谎，那还有什么好推理的？”  
古奇的嘴艰难地张开，但管家抬手搭在他肩上阻止了他。  
“是啊，每说一句话都发现自己露馅太多了。明明能骗过主人，结果主人却去找外援。”他叹息着摇了摇头，“抱歉，对您而言，不是什么精彩有趣的推理体验吧？”  
爱德蒙静静看着他，不吭声。  
“……请允许一位仆从像这样与您直接交谈。既然您在这里与我们会面，那么，想必还有和您就这样私下探讨一些事的机会吧？”  
“等等我们到底——”  
“我说，”爱德蒙用手里的烟指着古奇，“你知道你们的话最大的漏洞在哪吗？”  
古奇当然不知道，他要是知道他怎么会漏出来。  
“你们太想保护其他人了。”  
“其他？没有什么其他——”  
“你们不想和我起争执。如果嫌疑者是凡诺登家的人，那毫无疑问，我会对凡诺登家的信誉进行新的评估，而我的判断必然会影响到贵族圈的其他一些人。你们并不想因为这件事影响整个凡诺登家，不，正因为你们不想影响凡诺登家，你们才会这么做。”  
爱德蒙再次把烟含进嘴里。有点刺激的薄荷味，他记得今天带的是康迪佩奇的另一款烟，他喜欢这种烟的滤嘴，它在嘴里用牙齿触碰时有种微硬的舒适感。  
“但其实，下仆是做不到如此行为的。先不提他们怎么能弄到那样的长裙，单说这件事里被装的‘神鬼’——那位小姐。那已经是几十年前的事了，恐怕对下人而言不是什么很容易知道的事件吧？无论怎么想，犯人都必须要锁定在主人和上层仆从间。你们不希望我们将目光移向别人，子爵先生，或是凡诺登小姐……所以，即使你们没注意到，你们也把目光拉回了自己身上。”  
古奇开始发抖。他脸色铁青，就和所有被指出罪行的逃犯一般。  
“如果把目光集中在这个圈子里，一切就会简单很多。和我的助手说的一样，只要管家先生是犯人，所有难题就迎刃而解了。”  
“……这可不是什么严密的推理……”  
“那我先说个小细节吧。你们在故意带话题。你们默认了幽灵是女性。”爱德蒙咬着滤嘴，斜眼看着面前的小凡诺登，“非常自然地表示‘穿着长裙’‘在女厕安装摄像头’‘聚集了女仆’，但是……男人就不能穿裙子了吗？虽然管家先生在男人中不算个头很高，但一个女人比他稍高，你们就没有一点疑惑吗？”  
“思维惯性而已……”  
“并不是。因为幽灵就是管家先生。”  
管家深吸一口气，闭上了眼。  
“‘比我稍高’‘有高跟鞋的声音’这两句太明显了。‘事发时，要么和主人在一起，要么和小主人在一起’。‘有的时候，只能听到声音，看不到人影’。在和主人在一起的时候就看不到人影，就是这样。”  
“那——那声音！对，我们可是听到了女人的哀嚎啊？那种东西就算录音也没地方录吧！”  
“大人，时代变了。”爱德蒙都懒得吐槽了，“随便找个人声，拿两个录音机反复互录到音质全损再开到最大音量，或者干脆录制掐嗓子尖叫——不过看你的智商也没到这个程度，所以你哄着你妹妹帮你录的吧？裙子也一样，从她那拿的吧？”  
古奇剧烈地喘息起来。他像一只被逼到绝路的小兽，而爱德蒙就是那经验丰富的猎人。他孤立无援——不，至少现在还不是。  
管家叹了口气。他显得异常苍白而疲惫。  
“您……连我们为什么要这么做都猜到了吗？”  
“这个倒不是你们的问题。子爵先生很讨厌这种关系嘛。”爱德蒙顿了顿，“你们这种关系。……你们到底是怎么做到在这短短的时间里漏出这么多线索的？真的要掩藏，别话题一往对方身上走你们就炸啊。年轻人就连犯罪都做不好吗？闹女幽灵，那么闹到最后就要附身你们的小少爷，搞个什么‘女幽灵看上了管家，不维持关系就要杀了小少爷’这样的剧情吧？能迫使你父亲接受，又能让凡尔登变成受害者——哦，这段要是错了也没办法，我猜的。你们的智商对我而言太难以理解了。”  
管家低下头，咬紧了嘴唇。古奇猛地伸过手去握住他的手，用力到手腕上青筋直跳。  
长久的沉默。  
“……抱歉。很恶心吧。对不起。”管家低声道，“是我强迫小主人的。”  
“我就先不说你能不能强迫他了，他现在还握着你的手呢。”  
管家勉强笑了笑，越笑脸色就越白。他挣开古奇的手，从桌子对面移到侧面，姿态依旧从容优雅，但下一秒，他的腿弯了下去。  
他跪在地上，垂下头，额头贴着地面，卑微到绝望不堪。  
“虽然没有和您交涉的立场了……我……我会离开的，您——”  
“我的雇主又不是你们，没有对着雇主保密的理由。”爱德蒙的第二根烟也燃到了尽头，“真麻烦。所以说侦探小说守则之一是案件不能涉及爱情，我是来送一些人去受罚的，不是送他们进婚姻殿堂的。喂，你也这么觉得吧，没有金发的女装尸体？”  
“我觉得我该去开预言屋。”天草答非所问。  
“是啊……走了。谈这么长时间，骨头都坐僵了。”  
天草注视着他的侧脸，而爱德蒙脸上没有任何表情，如同雕塑般完美又冷漠。  
“嗯，走了。”仿佛看到什么有趣的事，天草脸上慢慢露出笑容来，“侦探先生，我可以转正了吗？”  
“啊，随便——”  
“等一下！”古奇的声音戳进他们之间，“等一下——你不能说出去！那样的话，那样——”  
“搞清楚，你们没有和我交涉的资本。”爱德蒙拖着长腔，以与古奇的激动格格不入的慵懒声线回答，“付委托金的不是你们。”  
“我可以给你钱，我——”  
“古奇！”管家第一次抬高声音制止了他，“抱歉，伯爵先生。小主人没有以此侮辱您的意思。”  
还有个识趣的。用委托金收买伯爵——噗嗤。  
“你们大概还有五分钟。道别吧。”

爱德蒙和天草一前一后走在城堡的台阶上。  
“看路。”爱德蒙没头没尾地命令。光线昏暗，空气也流通不良，这种古堡就是多少有些落后时代而产生的麻烦。  
“谢谢您。”天草立刻回答。  
“不问为什么？”  
“自然有您的理由吧？”  
“我说，”爱德蒙突然停下脚步，但天草并没有撞到他身上，“你不问为什么我不答应他们的恳求？那家伙都跪下了吧？”  
天草在爱德蒙身后，因而爱德蒙看不到他的表情。大概会失望而愤怒，或者带着和他如出一辙的冷漠？不管哪种猜想都让爱德蒙感到看到污泥般的抵触，可那污泥就在那里，并不会因为他的抵触就不降临。  
然而，天草的回答是笑出了声。  
“喂——”爱德蒙试图转过身，但他从后面被天草抱住了。  
少年的温度隔着衣衫贴在他后背，比任何火焰都真实而坚定。  
“在过去，城堡是贵族的最后防线，这里是字面意义上的堡垒。因而这里的台阶会有某一块突然变高或变低，熟悉这里的人能准确分辨，但若是敌人来犯，就很可能会在这里跌倒。您想提醒我注意脚下，对吧？”  
爱德蒙忽然觉得嗓子发干。他刚才说了那么久都没觉得口干。  
“您没有答应他们。但您也没有说您会将一切如实禀告吧？”  
“……我没有对这种傻孩子的多余关心。”  
“那您对我有么？”少年狡黠地笑着，松开了抱紧他的手。对方的温度离开时竟有些空落落的奇怪——不，应该说，对习惯了独自一人的他而言，有人陪伴这件事本身就太过奇怪。  
不该习惯，但又好像习惯了也没什么关系。  
“你好歹是别人给我推过来的人。为这个，霍恩海姆欠我一个大人情。……倒是你，搂搂抱抱的，对我有意思？”  
“没那回事。只是觉得您需要有个人抱一下，所以就医者仁心了。”  
爱德蒙突然想骂人，他迅速清空自己的思维，拒绝深究自己刚才的想法，并坚定地把天草的名字在危险人物名单里大写加粗描红，“我去拿我的委托金，你给我在这老实等着。”  
他没等对方的回答，快步走下台阶，披风在身后浮空翻卷，气势磅礴，风度逼人，仿佛这样就能掩盖他此时特别想掐死天草的事实。

……然并卵。  
嘴上再怎么否认，面对着伊文时，爱德蒙还是深深叹了口气。  
“不好弄。”  
“是不是让您卷进麻烦的事了？”伊文跟着他眉头紧锁，“需要神父再来一次吗？如果——”  
“不，不是神父，”爱德蒙深沉地摇摇头，“我是说，恐怕得英雄才行。”  
“……英雄？”  
“嗯，”侦探先生如此回答他的委托人，“您的头发用别的恐怕没用了，得用英雄牌的强力护发素，注意每天早午晚各保养一次，不然，不好弄啊。”  
伊文：“……”  
虽然先玩头发梗的是他，但对于到现在都要把这个梗玩下去的爱德蒙，他忽然有种建议对方先用护发素洗洗脑子的冲动。  
“天冷了，快结束了。在那之前您稍微忍忍，多注意一下您儿子的心理健康，毕竟您就这一个儿子，万一他的哈士奇血统在零下解锁了或者脑子里的水冻成冰了，您就还得再费心费力地培养继承人。”  
“……哈？”  
“需要我用十四行诗骂您吗？反对‘玩弄男孩的背教者’的忠诚信者兼父亲大人？”爱德蒙斜眼看着他，“我不觉得您手长到想管我的闲事，您警告的是我么？你也能警告我？你也配？”  
和他的儿子完全不同，伊文轻轻笑了起来。  
“我不配。伯爵先生，一切都多谢您了。”  
有一点早就说过，伊文是个在社交场上颇受欢迎的人。  
这样的人，不该也不会多管闲事。他绝不会对着爱德蒙评判别人的玩乐兴趣，除非他别有目的。  
“我讨厌已经解决了的谜题。我更讨厌被人当枪用，伊文·凡诺登。”  
“不过您现在心情还不错吧？”  
“……除了太嫩，我还算喜欢。离经叛道是需要勇气的，践实离经叛道更需要。大胆而疯狂，这样的年轻人在这个国家是越来越多了。”  
“您才三十几啊，离老早着呢。”  
“啊，您也一样。”话题好像沉重了起来，爱德蒙慢步走到窗前，望着窗外下午的太阳。  
有鸟的声音从远处传来。  
“我的侦探转职不太成功啊。得和尼古拉重申一遍，我是想去当侦探，不是做贵族社交。下次要是再有这种事，我就让他变成侦查对象。”  
“……您居然真的想当侦探吗？等等，您认为我做了什么？”  
“嗯……？”爱德蒙从窗边回过头，莫名其妙地看着他，“发现自己的儿子和管家谈恋爱，想阻止又担心本来就有点叛逆的儿子彻底和你闹掰，所以只好一直谈玩男孩的事和他们旁敲侧击，没想到适得其反，他们先搞事了，你站出来阻止的话幽灵事件没头没尾的，任哪个贵族都会猜出是你家自己人搞鬼，就真的要往姓氏上泼脏水了——这时候我正好出现，你就想借我的手敲打敲打小鬼，让他们知道什么叫天高地厚，顺便和我串通个口供在贵族集会上用……怎么，你还做了别的什么？”  
“呃……我其实还准备了挺多仆人的供词……”  
“对不起，没用上。有那个时间去买护发素吧。”  
“拜托了别再纠缠我的头发了啊！总之——”  
“总之，”爱德蒙的目光移回窗外，“只不过是一个仆人喜欢女装，半夜偷穿意外被人发现才装神弄鬼罢了。没被发现只是因为藏在男厕，就是这样。”  
大量的真实和少量的谎言，以及占比最多的隐瞒。  
贵族熟知的玩弄消息的规则。  
“好，我走了。我的助手还在等着我呢……顺便，我知道你在你过去的全部人生里没有过哪怕一次‘接受儿子和管家谈恋爱’的想法，但是既然他们都做到这一步了，教他们如何隐瞒是不是更好一点？”  
伊文一愣。  
“选择权在你。”爱德蒙慢悠悠地说，“但未来在他们手里。”

天草在台阶上等待着。  
周围太暗了。他几乎是本能地对黑暗中的一切感到警惕，即使十分清楚不会有任何东西在这里袭击他，他的眼睛也来回转动着。  
也许会有东西潜伏，也许黑暗里会有危险，也许有枪口正对着他。  
“喂。”  
他的瞳孔骤然扩大，猎犬般敏捷地调整自己的姿势——然后看到爱德蒙在台阶下方望着他。  
“……啊，侦探先生。”笑容快速挂上他的脸，乖巧无害的外壳包覆了作为军人的一面。  
“走了。”就像没看到他的警惕，爱德蒙再次点燃一支烟，烟雾像无形的怪兽般融进黑暗，“下次让尼古拉给我找个有点难度的……不，他也分不清。那就找个和贵族没关系的吧，这帮老狐狸，一点都不需要什么侦探。”  
“好——”少年快步跳下台阶，再次跟在他身后，“所以我是转正了吧，侦探先生？”  
爱德蒙抿紧唇才阻止了自己的笑意。  
“勉强合格。下次正式上岗。”


End file.
